Banebou
, also known as Coiley or Bonnie-Bo, is a recurring enemy in the Bubble Bobble series. They have appeared in most games in the main Bubble Bobble series, and have occasionally appeared as a playable character in the Bust-A-Move series. Biography Appearance Banebous are orange creatures who possess a round body with a spring attached at the bottom. They have two arms, and appear to be wearing red boxing gloves. Banebous are usually shown with pink cheeks, and are often depicted scowling or looking angry, though some games have depicted them with happy expressions. Abilities Banebous' main ability is bouncing via the use of the spring attached to the bottom of their body. They are able to move very quickly using this ability, but do not have any other offensive techniques. History ''Bubble Bobble'' Banebous first appear as a common enemy in Bubble Bobble. They bounce across the level in an arc pattern, attempting to hit the player. Banebous are the only enemy in the game to not be replaced by a different type in the game's Super Mode. Two giant Banebous appear on Round 48, carrying Betty and Patty to the bottom of the Cave of Monsters. ''Rainbow Islands'' Banebous make their second appearance in Rainbow Islands, appearing in the game's final world, Bubble Island. They behave similarly to their first appearance. Like the other enemies on Bubble Island, they are always in an angered state. ''Parasol Stars'' Banebous make another appearance in Parasol Stars, appearing in the game's penultimate world, Bubble Star. They once again behave similarly to their Bubble Bobble appearance, but their bodies are now a more reddish hue. ''Bubble Bobble Part 2'' Banebous reappear in Bubble Bobble Part 2. The behave similarly to their previous appearances, but have a slightly larger jumping radius and spin around when jumping. In the manual for Bubble Bobble Part 2, Banebous are referred to as Apogo. ''Bubble Bobble Junior'' Banebous appear yet again in Bubble Bobble Junior, behaving similarly to their previous appearances''.'' They are once again named "Apogo" in the game's manual. A giant Banebou appears as the boss of Round 50 of the game. ''Bubble Symphony'' Banebous once again in Bubble Symphony, behaving very similarly to their previous appearances. Their boxing gloves are colored purple instead of red in this game. ''Bust-A-Move'' A Banebou is the fifth opponent in the Vs. Mode of the console version of Bust-A-Move. They also appear in all versions of the game, trapped inside of orange bubbles. ''Bubble Memories'' Banebous appear again in Bubble Memories, still behaving identically to most of their previous appearances. Two giant Banebous appear on Round 55, carrying the Cyan Potion. ''Classic Bubble Bobble'' Banebous appear in Classic Bubble Bobble, looking and behaving identically to their appearance in Bubble Bobble Junior. The boss of the Jungle area is a giant Banebou named Cream. ''Bust-A-Move Millennium'' Banebou is a playable character in Bust-A-Move Millennium, and is one of the few characters not fought in the game's Story Mode. ''Bubble Bobble: Old & New'' Banebous recieve a minor redesign in Bubble Bobble: Old & New, like the rest of the game's characters. They now have a bigger head and smaller eyes. ''Puzzle Bobble Pocket'' Banebou appears as a playable character in Puzzle Bobble Pocket, appearing alongside several other enemies from Bubble Bobble. ''Puzzle Bobble DS'' Banebou is a playable character in Puzzle Bobble DS, alongside several other enemies from Bubble Bobble. Unlike most of the species' appearances, the Banebou in this game is depicted with a cheerful expression. ''Bubble Bobble Revolution'' Banebous appear once again in Bubble Bobble Revolution. The game's third boss, the Banebou Mech, is a giant Banebou-shaped machine piloted by three Banebous. ''Rainbow Islands Revolution'' Banebous appear in Rainbow Islands Revolution, appearing on Bubble Island, mirroring their appearance from the original Rainbow Islands. They reuse their sprites from Bubble Bobble Revolution in this game. ''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Banebou appears as a playable character in Bust-A-Move Deluxe, appearing as one of the returning characters from Puzzle Bobble Pocket. ''Bubble Bobble Double Shot'' ]] Banebou appears again in Bubble Bobble Double Shot. The game's sixth boss is a Giant Banebou, who can shoot screws at the player. [[Bubble Bobble Plus!|''Bubble Bobble Plus!]] Banebous appear again in ''Bubble Bobble Plus!. They once again act identically to their first appearance. [[Bust-A-Move Plus!|''Bust-A-Move Plus!]] A Banebou is the fifth enemy faced in the Vs. Mode of ''Bust-A-Move Plus!. ''Bust-A-Move Universe'' A Banebou appears in Bust-A-Move Universe as the boss of Ring Planet. It is shown guarding a captured purple Bubble Dragon. Etymology Banebou's name comes from the Japanese word , meaning "spring", and , a Japanese honorific that expresses endearment which is usually used to refer to young boys. Gallery Coiley BB Art.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Coiley arcade.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Coileyps.png|''Parasol Stars'' Coiley BBP2.png|''Bubble Bobble Part 2'' Coiley BBJr.png|''Bubble Bobble Junior'' Coiley BS.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Bamcoileywin.png|''Bust-A-Move'' Bamcoiley.png|''Bust-A-Move'' BM Coiley.png|''Bubble Memories'' Coiley Old & New.jpg|''Bubble Bobble: Old & New'' Coiley PBO.png|''Puzzle Bobble Online'' Coiley PBPocket.png|''Puzzle Bobble Pocket'' Coiley PBDS Sprite.png|''Puzzle Bobble DS'' Coiley BBR.png|''Bubble Bobble Revolution'' Coiley BAMDX.png|''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Coiley DX.png|''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Coiley BBDS.png|''Bubble Bobble Double Shot'' Bubble-bobble-wii-041.jpg|''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' Coiley Plus.png|''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters